pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW075: Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |local =Ambiga Town |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Stephan, Bianca, Burgundy, Georgia, Don George |michars =Freddy O'Martin, Montgomery, Referee |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Stephan's Sawk, Montgomery's Throh, Bianca's Emboar, Ash's Scraggy |guest =None}} is the 25th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The Clubsplosion tournament has now reached its climax as Bianca battles Stephan once again, while Ash battles Montgomery. It's the final battle that everyone is looking forward to, as Stephan goes up against Montgomery. Will Stephan and his Sawk defeat Montgomery and his Throh, or will Montgomery and his Throh win the tournament? Stephan will win the tournament with his Sawk for sure unless he has to deal with Throh's Bind, which Montgomery has kept a secret. Episode Plot Don George presents the finalists: Ash, Bianca, Stephan and Montgomery. In the first battle, Stephan battles Bianca, both of them having their Pokemon prepared. Cilan wishes they both can win, but is chided by Burgundy. Georgia thinks she is strong and unbeatable, but Iris reminds her of the defeat, so they both argue with each other. Sawk bulks up, so Emboar uses Hammer Arm. Sawk dodges and retaliates with Karate Chop. Emboar uses Arm Thrust, though Sawk dodges, making Bianca upset Emboar cannot hit Sawk. Sawk uses Close Combat, attacking Emboar, who grabs him and slams Sawk to the ground. Sawk stands up and uses Bulk Up. Emboar uses Flamethrower, but Sawk dodges, agitating Bianca. Sawk uses Karate Chop, defeating Emboar. Cilan and Burgundy noticed Sawk's power has significantly increased. Bianca calls Emboar back, so Ash will have to fight Montgomery. Ash comes to the battle field with Scraggy, while Montgomery appears with Throh. Scraggy starts with Leer, but Throh is unimpressed and intimidates Scraggy instead. Throh wants Scraggy to attack him, so Scraggy uses Focus Blast. However, Throh stands still, for the Focus Blast does not hit him and misses instead. Scraggy repeats the attacks, but none hit Throh. Throh uses Superpower, so Scraggy tries to hit him with High Jump Kick. Instead, Throh throws Scraggy away with Circle Throw. Scraggy headbutts Throh, who is not amused and throws Scraggy away with Superpower. Scraggy uses Focus Blast, but misses. Throh grabs Scraggy and slams him to the ground with Seismic Toss, defeating Scraggy. Despite the defeat, Cilan thinks Ash and Scraggy battled well. Ash calls Scraggy back, so Stephan will face Montgomery in the finals. Don George advises them to take a lunch break first. As everyone eats, Cilan gives Stephan and Sawk some special food before the fight. Stephan thanks him and they both start eating. Burgundy and Georgia remind him nobody will steal their food, so Sawk and Stephan chew the food thoroughly. Cilan asks Stephan will he study his opponent first. Stephan disagrees, for Sawk will charge head on. Still, they remind themselves Throh knows Superpower, Circle Throw and Seismic Toss. Ash believes Throh has one more move that has not used yet, but Stephan reminds him he rang the Wishing Bell, so he is determined with Sawk to win the finals. Later, Stephan and Montgomery come to the battle field, with Sawk and Throh with them. Freddy O'Martian asks Don George what match can they expect. Don George replies it should be an exciting match, where both sides are equally matched. The heroes and Bianca support Stephan, who thinks he should change his name when his name is pronounced wrong. Sawk starts with Low Sweep, though Throh's Circle Throw negates the attack. Sawk uses Karate Chop, though Throh negates the attack and uses Circle Throw on Sawk. Throh binds Sawk, so Ash knew they were hiding an extra move. Sawk bulks up, releasing himself and throws Sawk away with Close Combat. Sawk manages to hit Throh with Low Sweep, but gets binded once more. Throh uses Superpower, throwing Sawk away. Everyone is pleased about this battle, even making Don George speechless. Sawk uses Bulk Up, though Throh uses Seismic Toss, binding Sawk and jumping up. Iris worries if Sawk takes the hit, he may be defeated. However, Sawk breaks out and both he and Throh fall down. The heroes encourage Sawk to stand up, though both sides are still down. Throh stands up first and goes to bind Sawk. Sawk also stands up and lets Throh approach him, enough for Sawk to use Close Combat. Throh goes to Sawk, who walks away. Don George knows well Sawk feels Throh is about to lose. Sawk walks away and Throh falls down, defeated. Stephan high fives Sawk, as they won the Clubsplosion. Montgomery begins to think it is more about skill and cunning rather than brute force, calling Throh back into his Poke-Ball. Montgomery thinks he will be the next year's winner, but still congratulates Stephan on the victory. Stephan wins the one-year-supply of the vitamin drinks. Don George tells everyone to cheer for Stephan, who yells at him and Freddy for pronouncing his name wrong. Still, he is glad, for he and Sawk are number one. Later, Georgia, Burgundy and Stephan are still determined to fight their rivals. Bianca wonders where Ash is heading, so he replies they are off to Icirrus City for the seventh badge. Stephan wishes them luck and bids farewell, along with Bianca, Georgia and Burgundy. The heroes also head on to continue their Unova journey. Trivia *Stephan broke the fourth wall when the narrator got his name wrong. *Both Ash & Stephan narrated the preview of this episode. *Who's that Pokémon? Throh (U.S.) Gallery Sawk hits Emboar BW075 2.jpg Sawk is knocked down BW075 3.jpg Emboar misses Sawk via Flamethrower BW075 4.jpg Scraggy tries to leer Throh BW075 5.jpg Throh intimidates Scraggy BW075 6.jpg Scraggy's Focus Blast missed BW075 7.jpg Scraggy is thrown away away BW075 8.jpg Throh is not hurt by Scraggy's headbutt BW075 9.jpg Throh prepares for Seismic Toss BW075 10.jpg Throh blocks Sawk's Karate Chop BW075 11.jpg Sawk is binded BW075 12.jpg Sawk breaks free of Throh's Bind BW075 13.jpg Throh throws Sawk away BW075 14.jpg Don George cannot express this battle BW075 15.jpg Sawk and Throh fall down BW075 16.jpg Throh is defeated BW075 17.jpg Sawk and Stephan won BW075 18.jpg Stephan yells at Don George and Freddy for mistaking his name }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes